


that moment when your boyfriend is sick and you kinda want to kill him

by cactusboob



Series: What On Earth Is This Fuckery [2]
Category: Everybody Hates Chris (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: greg is v v v annoying when sick, apparently
Relationships: Chris/Greg Wuliger
Series: What On Earth Is This Fuckery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557781
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	that moment when your boyfriend is sick and you kinda want to kill him

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i just wrote
> 
> you don't know what i just wrote
> 
> russia doesn't even know what i wrote

"chris," greg whines from somewhere under the pile of blankets he's (presumably) been under since chris had left for work.

greg's been sick for the past couple of days and chris, to put it kindly, is sick of it.

he's been at greg's beck and call for ages and it's terrible. 

"greg," chris whines back, mocking greg.

"i need tea. can you make me tea?" chris takes in a very long, deep breath and contemplates saying no and walking away.

"yeah. sure. what kind?"

"any kind," greg says, then coughs hard enough to hack up a lung.

and that's why chris is making greg tea.

even if he sorta wants to kill him.

_ i'll wait until he feels better _ , he thinks as he exits the kitchen, tea in hand.

  
  
  



End file.
